


The Silent Moments

by DogStar19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DogStar19/pseuds/DogStar19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles on Tonks/Lupin. Both before and after the birth of Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Moments

The fiery pink of her unruly hair almost glows in the sunlight. It's the first thing he sees most mornings. Tonks wriggles away from the light, nuzzling Remus's chest, it wakes him. He's thankful. 

More than that. He's happy. Since he was a child, Remus Lupin had felt the weight of the world on his shoulders, but all of that melted away in seconds when she touched him. Abuse could be shouted at him in the street and the werewolf was sure that so long as Nymphadora was with him he wouldn't bat an eye. 

This, surely, was love. The existance of the young auror in his life made everything as light as air. 

It wasn't that he had no problems. The transformations still tore at his body and mind, the scars on his face still drew unwanted stares, but every look from a stranger was counteracted by Nymphadora's gaze. 

She was a shield. And so much more. 

Her touch healed his soul, if that was possible. Her kisses broke him into pieces, making great cracks in his very being, and then filled them with herself. Until she was there all the time. A part of what made him. In every breath of air, he found her. 

And he loved every second of it.


End file.
